Réincarnation
by clemencedso
Summary: Ceci est ma toute première fiction depuis des années sans écrire. ( J'ai un peu peur ) Je m'appelle Rin Nohara, et mon histoire est différente de celle que vous connaissez. (...) J'étais fille unique, j'étais insupportable et capricieuse et c'est probablement pour ça qu'actuellement je ne vis plus dans mon monde.
1. Chapter 1

_Je m'appelle Rin Nohara, et mon histoire est différente de celle que vous connaissez. Je suis arrivée dans ce monde dans un but précis et je ne le connais définitivement pas encore. Je m'appelais Lucie, je vivais en France dans le monde tel que tout le monde le connait dans une dimension parallèle. ( enfin j'imagine que c'est quelque chose de ce genre ? ) J'avais une mère aimante et un père absent la plupart du temps à cause de son travail mais définitivement aimant lorsqu'il était là. J'étais fille unique, j'étais insupportable et capricieuse et c'est probablement pour ça qu'actuellement je ne vis plus dans mon monde._

 _Il y a maintenant plus de 13 ans, dans mon monde, j'ai été victime d'un accident de voiture où j'ai perdu la vie, plutôt banale comme mort, et pourtant, je suis encore actuellement en train de parler, enfin plutôt en train d'écrire dans un journal, adossée à un cerisier sous un soleil de plomb à seulement 10 heures. Je ne saurais comment expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'imagine que je me suis réincarnée (?), quelque chose dans le genre du moins. Réincarnée dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, dans un monde que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant, et où je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai gardé mes souvenirs tout en sachant très bien qu'ils appartiennent à l'ancienne moi, et je suis donc née ici, sous le nom de Rin Nohara dans une famille de Ninja dans le village de Konoha. Mon histoire peut paraitre totalement folle et c'est probablement pour ça que je suis en train de la mettre sur papier, probablement pour ne jamais l'oublier._

Je soupire longuement en jetant une nouvelle fois un oeil à l'heure, je n'ai pas intérêt à être en retard aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas, ça m'a l'air important comme réunion. Je soupire malgré tout. Ecrire un journal, écrire mon histoire. C'est… ridicule. Et pourtant je suis persuadée que c'est une bonne idée au fond de moi. Je sais que je suis Rin. Je n'ai jamais été autant Rin qu'actuellement. Je suis véritablement Rin, je suis en paix avec ce nouveau moi qui est né il y a maintenant 13 ans. Mais au fond de moi, dans un coin isolé de mon cerveau je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de ce que j'étais avant, de la vie que je menais, totalement différente dans un monde différent, sans guerre, sans combats, sans problèmes et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais autant sentie chez moi qu'ici, sous ce cerisier à Konoha, entourée de mes parents d'ici, de mes amis d'ici, de ma vie d'ici.

Après avoir de nouveau soupiré, je range mon carnet dans mon sac et je resserre une nouvelle fois le bandeau de Ninja sur mon front, bien visible de tous, ma fierté à moi. Je m'élance sans attendre dans une course à travers le village, je vais être en retard si je ne cours pas. J'esquive adroitement les gens au milieu de la rue, je saute, je glisse et je rigole de voir certains commerçants brandir leur poing en me criant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas mais que je prends pour des reproches dû au fait que je sois, une nouvelle fois, encore et toujours en retard.

Kakashi et Obito vont me tuer. C'est sûr et certain. Sensei nous avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas être en retard car il partait en mission mais qu'il voulait impérativement nous voir à 10h15, pas une minute de plus.

En glissant au sol entre les jambes d'un adulte au beau milieu de la rue ( d'ailleurs qui a l'idée de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la rue pour discuter ? Il ne comprennent pas qu'il existe des gens en retard ?) je jette une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil à l'heure. 10h16. Zut.

J'accélère, emprunte une ruelle pour couper et soudain je les vois, au loin adossés à la rambarde du pont. Ils sont tous là, Kakashi, Obito et Minato-sensei. Je sens leur regard sur moi, un regard plein de reproches et soudain je trébuche, glisse sur le sol et arrive tête la première au sol, juste devant Obito qui me regarde longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'es en retard ! J'ai gagné, je savais que même pour ça tu ne serais pas à l'heure ! »

Je fronce les sourcils, que veut-il dire par « j'ai gagné » ? Je le regarde, il tends une main vers Kakashi qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de finalement soupirer et sortir de l'une de ses poches de l'argent qu'il met directement dans la main d'Obito. Je rêve où ils ont parié de l'argent sur le fait que je sois en retard ?

Alors que j'allais probablement leur faire regretter leur geste avec le plus de violence dont je sois capable Minato prit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis attendu à l'entrée du village. Je suis venu vous donner ça, parce que je crois en vous et parce que je sais que vous en êtes capables. »

Je me relève alors finalement du sol où j'étais encore avachie, passe une main rapide sur ma jupe histoire de la remettre correctement puis je m'approche des trois feuilles qu'il nous tend. Je prends celle qui est à mon nom et lis rapidement les premières lignes avant de finalement comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Chunnin ? Il nous a vraiment inscrit à l'examen chunnin ?

Alors qu'Obito et Kakashi sont déjà en train de parler en même temps, expliquant qu'ils ne savent pas s'ils sont prêts je bondis sur mes pieds en sautant presque, un large sourire prenant possession de mes lèvres tout en brandissant le poing en l'air et en commençant à sautiller d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Bande de mauviettes, je suis sûre qu'on est suffisamment prêts pour ça on va tous les éclater et on partira dans des missions de fous furieux où on éclatera tout le monde et on finira par gagner la guerre t'sais ! »

Minato éclate de rire en posant un regard empli de tendresse sur moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il rigole comme ça et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il me sourit de nouveau.

« Tu me rappelles Kushina à ton âge. »

Je me mets à rougir violemment face aux derniers mots de mon sensei. Etre comparé à Kushina, sa femme et ma tante par la même occasion est une fierté pour moi. Cependant je ne l'avouerai jamais, on est comme ça dans la famille, un peu fier.

Je détourne alors le regard, bombant le torse tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« N'importe qu… »

Mais avant même que j'ai pu finir ma phrase l'éclair jaune de Konoha est déjà parti. Je hurle alors soudainement, comme s'il pouvait m'entendre à l'autre bout du village.

« JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS À KUSHINA ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines ont passées depuis, il fait nuit noire et je suis actuellement allongée au sol, essoufflée, remplie de sueur et j'ai la plupart de mes vêtements qui sont arrachés. L'examen est demain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend, je ne sais rien et je suis morte de trouille même si je ne le montre pas. Obito est confiant, Kakashi l'est aussi mais lui n'a aucune raison de ne pas l'être. C'est un génie. Bien sûr qu'il va y arriver. Moi, je suis effrayée. J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines à m'entrainer, à essayer d'élaborer mes techniques, à malaxer davantage mon chakra et pourtant rien n'y fait, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être nulle.

« Ta position n'est pas assez libre, tu es trop dans la retenue quand tu lances ton arme. »

Au son de la voix, je me redresse vivement pour tomber sur Obito, debout face à moi le sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude. Je le regarde de haut en bas et lorsque mes yeux croisent enfin les siens je sens mes joues chauffer et je détourne donc immédiatement le regard en laissant un léger grognement s'échapper de mes lèvres.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je le savais déjà que je faisais mal. Je le fais exprès c'est une technique et t'es tombé dedans ! »

Obito pince un instant les lèvres en baissant légèrement les yeux au sol, il se retient d'éclater de rire je le sais. Je grogne alors une nouvelle fois et il détourne les yeux sur le côté en glissant une main derrière sa tête.

« Ouais j'me doute, c'est vrai excuse-moi j'suis vraiment nul je tombe toujours dans les pièges. »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, le sourire aux lèvres je ne peux m'empêcher de me redresser vivement pour venir agripper sa manche et ainsi le retenir.

« Non attends ! Montre-moi. »

Il aurait pu se moquer de moi, me dire « je croyais que tu faisais exprès ? » mais il n'en fit rien. Et alors que je pensais à comment il allait pouvoir me ridiculiser il se mit face à moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais moi, un jour j'vais devenir Hokage et pourtant je suis vraiment nul mais j'vais y arriver, j'm'entraine tous les jours et un jour j'vais m'éveiller au sharingans et là j'vais devenir trop fort ! »

Je l'écoute parler et avant même que je puisse répliquer il est déjà derrière moi, l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche et l'autre sur le bras qui tient mon shuriken.

« Il faut que tu sois d'avantage souple dans tes mouvements, tu es trop tendue Rin, détends-toi. Ferme les yeux et imagine les lignes principales de ton chakra, ressens-les jusque dans le bout de tes doigts et quand finalement tu te sentiras totalement détendue, ouvre les yeux, fixe la cible et tire. »

Alors que je l'écoute attentivement je ferme les yeux au moment même où il me dit de le faire. Je ne vois plus rien et tout le reste de mes sens sont en éveil. Je sens mon chakra couler jusque dans le bout de mes doigts, à l'intérieur de mon corps, dans le centre de mon ventre et soudain j'ouvre les yeux, et lance.

Je n'ose pas regarder, je sens le regard d'Obito qui était jusqu'alors sur moi dévier au dessus de ma tête et je sais qu'il sourit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. J'ouvre alors enfin les yeux pour admirer mon shuriken, planté au milieu de la cible juste face à moi. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je reste plantée là, face à ma cible, les mains d'Obito sur mes hanches et je sens un immense sentiment grandir en moi. De la fierté. C'est de la fierté. Ce shuriken est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai lancé, et il est fièrement planté au beau milieu de la cible que je loupais depuis presque 4h maintenant.

Tu vois, je ne suis pas si nul que ça au final. Je suis plutôt bon je devrais peut-être abandonner le poste d'Hokage et devenir enseignant à l'Académie… »

Il éclate de rire de nouveau. Son rire, j'adore son rire. J'adore l'entendre rire. C'est si beau, si contagieux et avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit j'éclate moi aussi de rire, je le suis, je rigole avec lui jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues, jusqu'à avoir des larmes qui perlent au bords de mes yeux.

« Tu n'es pas nul. Tu es un Uchiha et un Uchiha n'est pas nul. Merci Obito. »

Je me redresse alors pour ainsi être sur la pointe des pieds et avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre et probablement essayer de me donner tort je plaque mes lèvres humides contre sa joue.

Un léger rire cristallin s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres lorsque je le vois figé, une main venant se glisser sur sa joue juste à l'endroit où étaient mes lèvres avant.

« A demain pour l'examen ! Promis je ne serai pas en retard cette fois ! »

Et alors que je m'éloigne en courant le plus vite possible en sachant très bien que je vais me faire passer un savon par mes parents je ne l'entends pas murmurer dans sa barbe.

« Rin-chan… »

—

« Vous êtes en retard. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive devant ce colosse face à moi, se tenant à la porte de la salle d'examen. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur, ils viennent simplement de rentrer et moi comme j'ai deux pauvres petites minutes de retard on m'en empêche. Je sens le regard désapprobateur de Kakashi dans la salle qui doit encore s'exaspérer que je sois une nouvelle fois en retard. Quant à Obito, il a le sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude. Il doit encore se moquer de moi. Je lui avais promis que je ne serai pas en retard mais apparement je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que pour ça, je ne tenais pas mes promesses.

Après une pichenette sur le front comme si j'étais une gamine et un bon savon je peux enfin rentrer dans la salle. Elle est grande, remplie et soudainement je meurs de trouille. Pourquoi tout le monde est assis, pourquoi personne n'est armé ? On passe bien l'examen pour devenir chunnin non ? Alors pourquoi diable personne dans cette salle n'a l'air prêt à se battre ? Alors que je suis en train de me mettre à paniquer j'entends une petite voix à ma droite, presque inaudible, tellement légère que je dois me forcer pour l'entendre.

« On passe un examen écrit. Si l'un d'entre nous est éliminé toute l'équipe l'est. Je compte sur toi parce que je sais définitivement que je ne peux pas compter sur Obito. Occupe-toi de lui, moi je reste devant. Quand je me lèverai ce sera le signal pour que tu le laisses copier sur toi. Pigé ? »

Je ne tourne pas la tête. Je sais que c'est Kakashi et je comprends donc pourquoi il s'est placé dans les premiers rangs. Je me contente alors simplement d'hocher légèrement la tête et alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre la seule place libre face à Obito j'entends de nouveau sa voix.

« Ah, une dernière chose. Si on vous prends en train de tricher c'est fini pour nous trois. J'compte une nouvelle fois sur toi. »

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois et alors que le bruit d'un gong retentit pour annoncer le début de l'épreuve. Je me précipite alors sur mon siège tout en sentant le regard d'Obito sur mon dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Un deuxième gong retentit, signe que l'on peut retourner les feuilles face à nous et sans attendre une minute de plus je commence à lire les questions. Je fronce les sourcils. Je relis une deuxième fois, une troisième fois. Lorsque j'arrive à la sixième fois je ferme les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis incapable de répondre aux questions. Non pour être exacte, personne n'est capable de répondre aux questions. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans les premiers rangs pour ainsi regarder Kakashi qui est déjà en train de noircir sa feuille.

Enfin, personne sauf Kakashi. Je lâche un léger soupire, peut-être un peu trop bruyant car je vois l'homme chargé de surveiller ma rangée me lancer un regard interrogateur et alors que je croise son regard je me met à bailler pour lui faire croire que c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire quelques secondes avant. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

Plusieurs minutes ont passé, je sens toujours le regard d'Obito sur moi mais je le sens tout bonnement désespéré maintenant. Tout comme le mien. On va être recalé. On va tous être recalés et ce ne sera pas seulement de la faute d'Obito comme le pensait Kakashi mais la mienne aussi. Surtout la mienne parce qu'il comptait sur moi.

Soudain, alors que je me morfonds sur mon propre sort je sens quelque chose contre ma jambe qui se frotte et je baisse rapidement les yeux avant de les relever brusquement pour ne pas attirer le regard de l'examinateur entre mes jambes.

Bordel, il n'a pas trouvé plus discret pour m'aider ?!

« Yo Rin. T'es prête parce que je vais être rapide faut pas qu'on me voit à ce que j'ai compris. »

Un chien. Il a envoyé un putain de chien invocateur à mes pieds pour m'aider comment veut-il que ça reste discret ? Il a peut-être invoqué Pakkun qui est le plus petit mais ça reste un chien. Un chien ça sent, un chien ça respire fort, et bordel c'est un chien quoi !

« Tu te dépêches oui ? »

Sa voix autoritaire me rappelle à l'ordre. Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de flancher et je n'ai pas le droit de faire éliminer mon équipe. Je prends mon stylo et minutieusement, je commence à écrire tout ce que Pakkun me dicte. Je ne le regarde pas, je ne fais que l'écouter tout en essayant au maximum de ne pas le faire parler trop fort ce qui a l'air de marcher puisque la personne à côté de moi n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte.

Je noircis alors rapidement ma feuille puis lorsque cela est fini, je relève les yeux pour tomber directement dans ceux de Kakashi qui a, d'ores et déjà, rendu sa feuille.

J'hoche alors positivement la tête et il comprend. Il se lève alors et pendant que l'attention de la salle toute entière est sur la première personne qui quitte la salle, seulement après 10min d'épreuve, je tourne ma feuille sur le côté tout en me retournant rapidement sur Obito pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'examinateur.

« T'as exactement 2 minutes pour copier sur moi, pas une de plus. Vite. »

Je me retourne ensuite et regarde Kakashi prendre le plus de temps possible pour sortir de la salle. Il avait tout prévu. Il savait qu'il serait le premier. Il savait que tout le monde le regarderait, que tout le monde serait surprit même l'examinateur et ceux qui sont chargés de nous surveiller.

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle, j'ai à peine le temps de remettre correctement ma feuille face à moi que je sens Obito se lever en hurlant qu'il a fini aussi, visiblement fier de lui.

Je me retiens alors d'éclater de rire. Il est fier alors qu'il n'a rien fait ?


	3. Chapter 3

( Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par l'amie qui me corrige et contient donc peut-être quelques fautes d'intention. Il est définitivement court également, mais après avoir relu les chapitres que j'avais en réserve, j'ai décidé de tout réécrire car j'ai d'autres idées nettement mieux selon moi. J'essaierai d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible. Enjoy ! )

 _Trois ans plus tard_

C'est moi la fille, et pourtant il faut toujours que ce soit lui la demoiselle en détresse qui se fait kidnapper. Obito Uchiha tu vas me le payer.

Je laisse un profond soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres avant d'entendre un léger rire à mes côtés qui me sort de mes pensées et qui provient de Kakashi. Il me regarde et il doit probablement se dire la même chose. Pourtant tout était bien parti, nous avions une petite mission à accomplir, une escorte, quelque chose de ridicule et pourtant sur le chemin du retour Obito comme d'habitude avait encore une fois réussi à se mettre dans de beaux draps et c'était à nous de tout arranger.

« T'en fais pas on va réussir à le faire sortir de là. On y arrive toujours. »

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et je souris à mon tour en hochant positivement la tête. Bien sûr que oui nous allions y arriver, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui m'inquiète depuis quelques temps maintenant ce sont les flashs de mon ancienne vie qui reviennent de plus en plus souvent, et problématique grave c'est qu'ils reviennent constamment lorsque je me fais attaquer ce qui fait qu'Obito chevalier servant se jette à mon secours à chaque fois.

Je secoue doucement la tête en me plaquant d'avantage contre le mur derrière moi tout en masquant mon chakra. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher et encore moins le droit de réfléchir. J'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire une fois rentré à Konoha.

Alors que l'on s'approche lentement en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer je commence à les entendre parler au loin et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant tout bonnement qu'il ne s'agit même pas de Ninjas. Sérieusement il a réussi à se faire ligoter par de simples brigands ?

Je croise le regard d'Obito qui me sourit grandement et largement avant de lever quelque peu les yeux au ciel et en s'excusant sans aucuns mots simplement en m'implorant du regard de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Et alors même que je m'apprête à bondir pour aller attaquer les deux hommes qui le détiennent en sachant pertinemment que je pourrais les neutraliser d'un seul coup, le monde autour de moi commence à tanguer. Je m'accroche alors au mur en sentant ma respiration se couper et tout devient soudain noir.

 _Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis au beau milieu d'une pièce noire. Il n'y a aucune lumière pourtant je peux tout voir autour de moi. Je suis seule, je n'entends rien et il n'y a personne._

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

 _Ma voix résonne. Je sursaute même de l'entendre aussi fort. Soudain, ma respiration devient plus bruyante et mes yeux papillonnent d'eux-même. Produisant des flashs. Des flashs de lumière ? Non. Des flashs de souvenirs. Je me revois en Lucie. Je perçois des ombres à côté de moi, je perçois l'ombre de mon père et de ma mère, ils discutent, J'ai peur. Je meurs de peur. Je ne comprends rien. Soudain tout tremble. Je hurle de douleur. Je ressens des piqures, je ressens la chaleur qui s'infiltre en moi et qui me fait me tordre dans tous les sens. J'agonise, je le sais. Je vais mourir. Je panique. Puis tout devient plus clair. Plus doux. Je ferme les yeux avec force avant de les ouvrir et de découvrir un cerisier en fleurs au loin. Je m'y approche et je redécouvre mon univers tout autour. Je suis de retour chez moi, à Konoha, je suis de nouveau Rin._

 _Une jeune femme est installée contre le cerisier, elle sourit. Elle a l'air libre, sereine._

 _« Rin ? »_

 _Je sursaute. Ca résonne encore et pourtant je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans le néant._

 _« Je savais que tu viendrais à moi tôt ou tard. N'ai pas peur de moi, je suis de ton côté. Tu es la clef de tout Rin. Tu es la clef du monde dans lequel tu vis actuellement. Tu dois empêcher cette guerre, tu dois sauver ce monde. »_

 _Je fronce les sourcils en la fixant et j'ose enfin m'approcher. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je lui fais confiance. Monstrueusement confiance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui fais confiance._

 _« Qui êtes-vous… ? »_

 _Ma voix ressemble à un murmure. Non, je murmure vraiment._

 _Un léger rire cristallin s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle lève ses yeux vers moi brusquement. Ils sont magnifiques. Ils ressemblent à ceux d'un chat. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre. Non. Je la connais. J'en suis persuadée._

 _« Moi ? Qui je suis ? Mais voyons Rin, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis toi. Je suis au plus profond de toi, juste ici. »_

 _Elle pointe un doigt sur moi, plus précisément sur mon ventre et soudain je me tords de douleur en baissant les yeux sur celui-ci. Une marque noire. Un sceau qui s'ouvre violemment et qui me fait tomber à genoux au sol._

 _« Je suis là pour te protéger, je suis là pour t'aider, je suis là pour changer le monde. Ton monde. Ton nouveau monde. »_

 _Soudain tout semble s'effacer autour de moi, tout devient blanc et je panique. Où je suis ? Qui suis-je ? Qui était-elle et pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle fait parti de moi ?_

« C'est impossible… »


End file.
